


Treacherous

by ducktiny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, John is a Saint, Molly not taking any of Sherlock's shit, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sexy Times, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stubborn Molly, Stubborn Sherlock, Virgin Molly, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting one's soulmate should be exciting, but for Molly and Sherlock, it's the worst thing to ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU and College AU, this is what I need. This Soulmate AU is when two soulmates touch for the first time a name appears on the back of their hand and glows a light blue until the two soulmates have sex. Usually when soulmates meet they immediately get down to “business.” (To defeat the Huns… sorry I had too) However Sherlock and Molly are so stubborn. Rated E for sexy times which will be a little later. Enjoy  
> 
> I do not own anything just the plot.

University was about learning and getting ready for independence. For others, that Molly didn’t judge or mock, it was to get the MRS. degree. Some people were fortunate to find their soulmate, quickly getting married and having children.

Molly wanted that of course, but not right now. Molly had to finish Uni. She wanted to be a pathologist and live on her own. Finding her soulmate would stop that dream and she would be popping out babies instead. That was not going to happen.

Her second year had showed her how much she loved being independent. Of course there were some cons, like having to call to make appointments, but Molly fought through it.

Molly’s classes were enjoyable as well as hard. Her favorite class was naturally Biology. Getting to have some hands on experience was the best, but the worst was the beautifully annoying classmate that sat at the back of class. William Holmes was a terror, but a very attractive terror. His sharp tongue would also get him kicked out of class. Sometimes he actually stayed silent during the class which was actually the worst. Molly could not keep her eyes from wandering to his messy dark curls or his impossible cheekbones. Molly tried to ignore him, but she would always find herself staring. He didn’t even notice her, which was partially her fault as she was too shy to introduce herself. William was intimidating to say the least.

One particular day when William was oddly quiet, Molly gathered her courage, telling herself that she was going to talk to him after class. When the class ended, Molly haphazardly grabbed her things as William was rushing out the door. Molly had to jog to catch up to the tall man in the hall.

William,” She called jogging to him as he abruptly stopped, which caused Molly to run right into him, her books flying into the air. Blushing a deep red, Molly bent down to gather her things as William looked at her curiously.

After a moment of staring, William bent down and helped her gather her things.

Sorry about that,” Molly mumbled trying not to look at William.

"You are very clumsy,” William stated handing Molly her book. Their fingers brushed for a moment, but that was all that was need for Molly and William’s hands to start glowing. Molly looked down as an almost ineligible signature appeared on her hand: William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Molly saw her own name on William’s hand as her eyes widened.

Molly knew exactly what to do. She quickly got up and ran away.

 

* * *

Molly Elizabeth Hooper. How ordinary. How inconvenient. The glowing abomination mocked Sherlock as he looked up at his soulmate. He expected his soulmate to immediately jump him. That’s how all the idiotic movies portrayed the meeting of soulmates. They would kiss and hurry to the nearest bed to seal their bond, making the glowing signatures into black tattoos. Sherlock had no plans on doing that. Not now, not ever. Sherlock didn’t need a soulmate or want one. It was rare to find one’s soulmate, so he happily believed he never would. That belief was dead now as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her wide brown eyes looking into his. He thought he would see lust or excitement in her expression, but instead it was panic. She quickly got up and ran away from him.

That was not expected. Sherlock slowly got up as his soulmate disappeared from view. Interesting. This Molly Hooper clearly didn’t want soulmate either or was she horrified by the idea of him being her soulmate? Sherlock shrugged not really caring. Sherlock hoped that Molly would stay away so he could focus on the more important things. His mind and the Work. Having a soulmate would just derail his plans of becoming the world’s only consulting detective. That was not going to happen.


	2. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is terrified and Sherlock is pissed. Meena and John have to deal with their friends' feelings. One has a lot more to deal with. You probably know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments on the first chapter! I'm just so excited for this story and I'm glad y'all are too. Keep commenting and kudoing (?). I love it.

_Must get away._ Molly continued to run away from her soulmate, only thinking about getting to her dorm room. _This can’t be possible,_ Molly thought as she looked behind her hoping William was not following her. Thankfully, she was the only crazy person running. Finally going past several buildings and a park, Molly made it to her building. She quickly got inside the building and went into her room. Locking the door behind her she took a deep breath.

“Whoa, Molls, did you run all the way here?” her roommate Meena asked. Meena’s long black hair was partially blocking her face as she was painting her toenails.

“Um yeah, wanted some exercise,” Molly lied setting her book on her desk as Meena finally looked up at her. Immediately her eyes became fixed on her hand. Damn, she saw the signature. Molly quickly covered it up.

“Oh my God! Oh my God Molls that’s a signature!” Meena exclaimed jumping off her bed and crowding into Molly.

“No,” Molly lied as Meena glared.

“Yes it is. I’m not an idiot,” Meena frowned. “Wait why are you here and not shagging him? Is he coming here? Is he chasing you? God that’s hot,”

Molly took a deep breath trying to process all of Meena’s questions. Of course Meena would be excited for her, but all Molly felt was dread.

“He’s not coming here and no he’s not chasing me,” Molly sighed as Meena grabbed her hand to look at the signature.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, wow he sounds pompous,” Meena giggled. “Wait is he the William from biology? The beautiful cheekbones?”

“Yes, but I can’t have a soulmate,” Molly said firmly. “I don’t have time for one.”

“Seriously?” Meena asked her face turning from excitement to concern.

“Of course,” Molly said as she sat on her bed with Meena joining her.

“Why? A girl would kill to find her soulmate especially one that is sexy as hell,” Meena smiled as Molly gave a brief smile.

“I want a career and my own life. I don’t immediately want to have children and be a housewife,” Molly confessed.

“I can see that. Too bad your soulmate not a woman,” Meena smiled.

“Is it pathetic that I’m terrified?” Molly asked her face turning slightly red. She wasn’t ready for a commitment at all. She was still a virgin and her track record with men was disastrous. Her morbid jokes and awkwardness always made the boys run, how was it possible that she was given a gorgeous soulmate? He would hate her, Molly knew it. The expectations of finding your soulmate was another terrifying aspect. Why did she have to marry her soulmate and immediately have children? Soulmates had higher fertility rates, which meant even with birth control, the probability of getting pregnant was high. Molly really didn’t want kids right now, she still felt like a kid.

“God no,” Meena said putting her arms around Molly’s shoulders. “Thinking about it, it is terrifying. You don’t even know this bloke and you’re meant to immediately have sex and then get married and have kids.”

“I know,” Molly groaned hiding her face in her hands.

“Well you ran away from him, so you don’t have to worry about it now. Maybe it will be different. You could just date him,” Meena assured.

“I don’t even want that, Meena. I don’t want to be stuck in a relationship.”

“Well, that makes this situation much more complicated.

* * *

John Watson was use to Sherlock coming home in a black mood, slamming the door, sulking and trying to make his violin sound like a dying cat. John thought he had seen Sherlock’s worst, oh he was so wrong.

While John was reading his book, the door slammed shut and in came a very angry Sherlock. His grey eyes were practically burning in rage, his curly hair was in disarray like he had pulled on the curls and his hand was glowing. Wait, his hand was glowing?

“Um hey,” John said unsure what else to say. Sherlock with a soulmate? Impossible, but there it was, glowing.

Sherlock glared at John like what ever happened to him was his flat mate’s fault. John pinched his nose in frustration. This day just became a nightmare.

“Get rid of this!” Sherlock growled thrusting his hand into John’s face. Molly Elizabeth Hooper was glowing a light blue as John sighed. This was just great.

“You got a soulmate.”

“No, my hand is just glowing, of course I got a soulmate, John!” Sherlock growled. “Now use your medical knowledge and get rid of it!”

“You know I can’t,” John sighed. “You can’t get rid of your soulmate signature unless she dies.”

With a ferial growl, Sherlock, took his hand away from John. “You are absolutely useless, John. Why am I even associated with you?” Sherlock stomped off and slammed his bedroom door shut.

John got up from his seat knowing he had to talk to his insane friend.

“Sherlock,” John knocked on the door as he heard items being thrown. Jesus, Sherlock really wasn’t taking this well. “Sherlock, it’s just a soulmate.” Tense silence emanated from the room. The door opened as Sherlock loomed over John. Damn him for being so tall.

“Just. A. Soulmate.” Sherlock punctuated every word as John felt the anger dripping from each word. “This Molly Hooper is the end of me, John. Even your small mind can understand the gravity of the situation. I can’t have a soulmate and I plan on never having one!”

“Well you have one, mate,” John said instantly regretting it. Sherlock showed his teeth in an absolutely terrifying grin.

“You think this is funny. It’s by no means funny and no I am not going to resort to murder to get out of my situation.” _Well thank God for that_ , John thought. “I will just have to make Molly hate me,” Sherlock announced as John bit back a laugh.

“That won’t be too hard,” John sighed. “Just don’t scare her too much, Sherlock.”

“I will do whatever I can to keep Molly away,” Sherlock promised slamming his bedroom door.

Whoever Molly Hooper was, John felt very sorry for her.


	3. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly start a war, but who will be the victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! I have loved all the comments and I'm just gushing. Thank you for all the kudos too. Now Sherlock is a bit not good in this chapter. I kind of like it, but I'm a bit not good like Sherlock.

It couldn’t get any worst. Just need a volcano eruption and it would be Molly Hooper’s worst day. She should have seen this coming, but yet again Molly was horribly surprised.

With a plaster on her hand to cover the glowing signature, Molly was going to ignore William. It would be easy. She would just sit as far away from William as possible in Biology. The fates, of course, had other ideas and they used the professor to mess up Molly’s life.

“We are now going to our next section of the class which means labs and no you do not get to pick your lab partner,” the professor sighed as the class groaned in unison. Molly’s stomach dropped. He started to read the partners and of course she was paired with William Holmes.

“Your first lab is due in two weeks and you will have to do some of the lab work outside of class. I’m giving you today’s class to figure out each other’s schedule and pick times to be in the lab,” The professor announced as the other students moved to seat next to their partners. Molly froze not moving to William. _Nope, not happening_ , she told herself as she glanced at William, who left his chair. Instead of going to her, he made a beeline to the professor.

“I need a new partner,” William demanded as the professor rolled his eyes.

“No, you need to learn how to work with other people, Mr. Holmes,” the professor refused as William glared.

“No, I need a new partner. I will not work with Ms. Hooper,” William growled as Molly watched in horror.

“Ms. Hooper has the second highest grade in the class and I know you would eviscerate anyone else in the class. You will work with her or I will fail you Mr. Holmes,” the professor stated as William growled, but said nothing else. William sat down right next to Molly saying nothing.

_This is not awkward at all_ , Molly thought as looked at the lab schedule in her syllabus.

“Um so when are you available?” Molly finally broke the silence.

“I’m not available, Molly and I never will be. We might be soulmates, but I do not want to be with you,” William shot back out of nowhere.

“I don’t want to be with you either,” Molly frowned. “I was asking about lab time.”

William, in a state of shock, blinked several times.

“So you um,” William started to say then tilted his head at Molly.

“I don’t want to be soulmates,” Molly reiterated.

“Good. It wouldn’t work anyways with your thin lips and small breasts,” William spat as Molly’s eyes widen. Did he really just say that? Oh she was not going to let this man berate her.

“Well you look like an overgrown otter,” Molly said calmly as William glared at her.

“I do not,” he protested.

“Yes, you do and Tuesday and Thursday afternoons would work for me,” Molly answered as William stared at her mouth agape. Did she just break the beautiful genius?

“Can’t work Tuesday afternoon, but Thursday and Friday afternoon will do,” William finally said as Molly circled the times on her paper.

“Good, we will just have to get through these labs and then we can be rid of each other.”

* * *

Sherlock for once was very confused. Sherlock could not figure out Molly Hooper. Every other person, he could read like a book, but Molly was different. That just angered him. He was sure that Molly found him attractive by the way she would stare at him in class. She made it obvious that anyone could have seen her attraction to him. Sherlock was also sure, Molly would want to secure their soulmate bond. Yet, Molly wanted nothing to do with him and called him otter-like. Which was an absolute lie.

Yes, she did run away from him, but he was sure it was nerves. He deduced that Molly was going to ask him out on a date that fateful day, then why was she against being with him now? All the other classmates hated him, but Molly wanted to date him. Remarkably she did not think him a freak. Only John Watson had ever wanted to be his friend, but this Molly actually wanted to date him. She must be insane.

Yes, Sherlock was glad his soulmate wanted to leave him alone, but he was positive Molly liked him. She didn’t run from him because she hated him or thought him to be a despicable human being. Then why did she really run?

Sherlock was wrong and he hated being wrong. On Friday, he was determined to find out why Molly Hooper ran.

When Friday finally arrived as Sherlock put on his battle suit. Really it was just a tight purple v-neck vest and tight skinny jeans with black trainers. He had worn this outfit before and found Molly staring at him. It would be easy to get answers from Molly. Checking his hair for the fourth time, Sherlock left the flat. He was going to prove that Molly Hooper liked him.

The plan was simple. Flirt and get Molly’s attention and she would admit she liked him. When she did that, he would break her heart. Sherlock would then no longer have to deal with his soulmate. It would be almost effortless. Molly would crumble at his feet.

Thankfully when he arrived at the lab, it was empty except for Molly who was fiddling with her hideous jumper. She was nervous, perfect.

Sherlock closed the door to the lab as Molly looked up. Sherlock put on his best smile and sauntered over.

“Hello Molly,” he greeted as Molly frowned. Wait, why did she frown?

“Hello William,” Molly said shortly. “I already gathered all the supplies for the first section of the experiment.”

“Very efficient of you,” Sherlock complimented, but somehow he didn’t think she saw it that way.

“I just want this to be over with,” Molly said. “I have other things to do.”

“No, you are going back to your room to watch Netflix,” Sherlock deduced without meaning too. He really needed to control that.

 Molly glared at him as she started to set up the experiment.

* * *

Damn, William Holmes. He was trying to kill her, she knew it. William walked into the lab like he owned the place. He wore probably the tightest vest and jeans he owned which was driving Molly insane. Molly was not going to act like a love sick puppy because she could not be with William. So she took a deep breath and focused on the experiment.

It was working for a while until William accidently touched her hand. She felt the signature on her hand throb and her heart started to beat faster. At that moment all she wanted to do was to kiss his stupid face.

_Keep it together, Hooper_ , she told herself.

Molly gathered her thoughts and looked over at William. William was staring right at her, breathing rapidly and his eyes dilated. _It was the signatures making them feel this way_ , Molly told herself as William frowned.

“You are correct thinking that the signatures are causing our state of arousal,” William said.

“Did you just read my mind?” Molly asked before thinking about what she said. William rolled his eyes.

“No, I deduced it. Not very hard to do since you look confused,” William sighed. “I prefer we avoid touching each other, Molly. I rather not get attached to you.”

_Wow, he’s an asshole_ , Molly thought, _maybe I could kiss that…, no Molly don’t think like that._

“Good, I don’t want to be attached to you either,” Molly said.

“Oh I think you do,” William gave a sly smile. “You’re attracted to me.”

“No, it’s just the signatures,” Molly denied. What game was he playing? Was he trying to get her to admit her attraction to him, just so he could reject her? If that was the case then he was going to lose.

“During class, you frequently stare at me,” William smiled like he won. Oh he was going to be so disappointed.

“Well you’re strange looking and it’s kind of hard not to stare. I had to figure out if you were an alien or not,” Molly smiled smugly as William looked shocked. “Now can we get back to the experiment?”


	4. Dear John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an awkward bath. Yes you read that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets silly, but Sherlock is a very silly man. John needs an award after this chapter. Also the most important part: Thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos!!! This is the most any of my stories has gotten and it makes me smile. I love y'all and I want to give y'all an awkward hug! I do have a tumblr by the same name and if you want to ask me questions or just talk!

John was a busy man. He was training to be a surgeon at Bart’s, which didn’t allow much free time. When he was granted some wonderful, relaxing time away from the hospital, John liked to take a bath. A nice relaxing bubble bath with some classical music and a book. It was a time John cherished and enjoyed immensely. So when his bath was ever interrupted, it was a bad day. Today was one of those days.

Covered by bubbles, John sighed as his aching muscles finally started to relax. That clearly ended when he heard the bathroom door open and then slammed shut. Dreading to open his eyes, John tried to ignore the person glaring at him.

“John,” the deep voice said loudly. _Go away_ , John prayed. He just got off a horribly long shift, he need rest, not this.

“Don’t ignore me John,” the voice growled as he heard his flatmate sitting down on the floor.

“Get out,” John said sternly.

“No,” Sherlock bit back making himself comfortable on the floor. _Shit, dammit, bastard, and whatever else_.

John opened his eyes to see his skinny flatmate on the floor looking pissed. _Perfect, just bloody perfect._

“I’m naked in the tub, can’t this wait?” John tried not to yell, barely holding onto his anger.

“No, this is important, John and I have seen you naked. So no embarrassment here,” Sherlock answered.

“What? When? Never mind, just what is so bloody important that you had to come talk to me, hmm?” John asked his infuriating and insane friend.

“I don’t look like an alien,” Sherlock frowned.

_Yep, Sherlock was batshit insane and so am I._ “Okay?” John pinched his nose. “Now tell me in English what this means.”

“Molly Hooper said I look like an alien,” Sherlock said. _Oh, there it is. His soulmate doesn’t like him._

“I thought you didn’t care about her?”

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you in here talking to me?” John asked gritting his teeth.

“Molly Hooper is attracted to me, but she tells me I look like an otter!” Sherlock exclaimed raising his hands dramatically.

Instantly John started to laugh. Oh it was too much for John. His crazy friend was upset because the girl he liked called him an otter. Also John was in the bath. It could have been the lack of sleep causing his bout of giggles, but John really didn’t care right now.

“This is not funny John!” Sherlock protested as John continued to laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” John laughed as his friend looked at him like he was the crazy one. “You actually care what Molly thinks about you. You don’t even realize it.”

“I do not!” Sherlock denied. “Molly clearly likes me, John, yet she acts the opposite.”

“Doesn’t that just make it easier,” John sighed. _Sherlock really likes this girl. God, help her._

“No, John it doesn’t,” Sherlock said with his trademarked _don’t be an idiot_ face. “I have to make certain that Molly Hooper will never want to be with me. That mean I have to shatter her emotionally. If I leave her like she is, with _feelings_ for me, she will just come back in a few years. I can’t have that John.”

“So you want to hurt her so bad that she will hate you forever. Yeah, that is a very horrible idea,” John sighed.

“What do you know,” Sherlock frowned.

“You bloody came in here to talk to me and you won’t even listen to me!” John growled turning to his friend, his face red.

“I just need to bounce off ideas,” Sherlock said.

“You could have talk to the fucking skull, yet you came in here to talk to me in the bathtub!” John yelled.

“No need to raise your voice, John,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. _Yep he was going to kill Sherlock._ John picked up a shampoo bottle and threw it at Sherlock, hitting him in the face.

“Get out!” John yelled, his flatmate looking shocked and offended.

“Stop acting like a child, John.”

“I’m the child? You are treating your soulmate, which by the way is meant to be the love of your life, like shit and then you are shocked that she not crumbling at your feet? You, Sherlock, are a child and drama queen. Now get the fuck out!” John yelled as Sherlock sulked out.

_Well bath time is definitely over._


	5. The Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love each one truly. Sooo.... has anyone guessed what all the chapter names have in common? It's one of my obsessions. Enough of that, here is the chapter.

“Rose Tyler I…” the tenth Doctor faded away as Rose Tyler started to cry which prompted Molly Hooper to join her. It was the fifth time Molly had watched this episode, yet here she was crying again.

Maybe, it was that she was alone on a Saturday night in her pjs, but the episode was really sad.

Dabbing her tears away with a tissue, Molly stopped the episode. Just at that moment her dorm room opened and in came William. _Wait, what?_

“William! What… how?” Molly stuttered too shocked to form words. William rolled his eyes and sat at her desk.

“It’s really not hard to find where you live, Molly, also the locks are very easy to pick,” William sighed.

“You didn’t answer why you are here,” Molly frowned. She really didn’t like William being in her room. It was dangerous, especially since he was wearing a gorgeous jewel-toned blue shirt.

“Molly, I know you are attracted to me, yet you are trying to act like I disgust you. It’s annoying,” William frowned.

“It doesn’t change anything if I find you attractive,” Molly frowned back. “I don’t want a soulmate. I don’t have time for one.”

“You say that now,” William groaned. Molly was really tired of William. Couldn’t he just let it go and move on? Did he expect she would find him later on… oh.

“I’m not going to come and find you once I got my life together,” Molly sighed as William got up and loomed over Molly, apparently not wanting that answer.

“Yes, you will,” William whispered his voice teeming with anger. Molly upset with the accusation stood up and faced him.

“I’m don’t need a soulmate, William Holmes! I want to be a pathologist and be my own person. My life doesn’t revolve around you and it never will!” Molly exclaimed her face inches in front of William’s. His eyes were burning into hers as she felt a strange electric energy in the air.

“I don’t believe you!” William growled.

“I don’t care, just leave me alone!”

Molly felt herself get closer to William, not yet touching him, but feeling his breath on her skin. _You should move away_ , she told herself. Yet, she was locked in place glaring at this ridiculous man.

Before any other warning came to her mind, William swooped down and kissed her. Molly squeaked in shock as she felt his lips crashing onto hers. Instantly she moved her arms to encircle him, bringing him closer to her. William’s lips moved awkwardly, but passionately making Molly moan.

Hearing the sound, William swiped his tongue across Molly’s lips and she immediately opened her mouth to him. All sense was gone as Molly’s only thought was to take off William’s shirt. She broke from the kiss, moving her lips to his neck. William moaned deeply as Molly quickly lifted his shirt. She ran her hand across his flat stomach, feeling each muscle move while he lifted the shirt over his head and throw it across the room. Molly wanted to see all of William and to be one with him.

William placed his lip on Molly’s as he guided her to the bed, laying her down. William was quickly on top of her. In the back of Molly’s mind, she knew this was going too far, but for some reason, she didn’t care. She only felt the throb of her hand and William’s talented fingers.

She felt her shirt lift up as William’s hand brushed against her breast. Moaning in encouragement, William took off Molly’s shirt. Molly’s bare breasts felt the cool air of the room as her nipples peaked. William licked and bit his way down Molly’s neck to her breasts. He place his hand on her right breast massaging it gently and almost cautiously. He kissed the other breast gently. He continued to kiss her breast softly as Molly moaned.

“Oh shit!” a voice said panicked. William, so startled fell off the bed onto the floor. Molly immediately covered her chest with a blanket as she saw Meena at the door.

“Oh umm sorry,” Meena stuttered awkwardly. “I’ll just go.”

“No, I have a paper to write,” William bolted right up with his shirt in hand and fled out of the room.

Molly sat in a state of shock, not sure what just happened. She thought Meena said something, but she wasn’t sure. This had to be a dream.

“Molly!” Meena called her as Molly finally focused on her friend. “What just happened?”

“Umm I don’t know,” Molly answered covering herself more. “William and I were arguing and then we were snogging.”

“That was a little bit more than snogging,” Meena raised an eyebrow as Molly turned red.

“It just happened! I knew it was bad, but I didn’t care,” Molly explained wanting to hide under the bed forever.

“I’m not judging you, but I’m judging William,” Meena sighed sitting down on her bed. “Well I probably would have ran away too.”

“This is really bad,” Molly groaned as Meena tossed Molly’s discarded shirt to her. Molly knew it was bad, but the snogging was amazing. She definitely wanted to do that again. Molly also knew that would never happen.

“Is he going to be pissed because you kissed him?” Meena asked closing her eyes as Molly put on her shirt even though she saw everything.

“No, he kissed me,” Molly said as Meena’s eyes widened.

“Ohhhh, yeah that’s not good,” Meena agreed.

Not good at all.

* * *

 This was the worst thing that could have happened and it was not what Sherlock had planned to do. He was going make Molly admit her attraction, not make her admit sounds that made Sherlock’s…. No, not going there. Sherlock paced around his flat frantically, unable to sit or go into his mind palace. He couldn’t focus.  

In truth he could focus, but only on Molly. He was stronger than his ridiculous feelings. Stronger than his desire to kiss and touch Molly. Her breasts were small, but perfect for his hand and her lips fit perfectly with his… _What?_

Sherlock growled trying to delete his encounter, but it only made him want Molly more. Sherlock knew that he couldn’t be with Molly. He didn’t want children now. He hadn’t even finished Uni. Molly didn’t want him either.

His stomach dropped thinking about Molly’s rejection. _Damn, John, he was right_. Sherlock had feelings for his soulmate. How did this happen? Why?

Was it her touch? Or Molly’s intelligence? She actually understood the lab they were assigned to and could in fact do it without Sherlock’s assistance. She even enjoyed the dirty work of biology which made the other students cringe. It was… attractive. Sherlock sighed knowing this was not good.

Not good at all.


	6. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly have to deal with the consequences of their 'incident.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweeties! Thank you all for the comments and kudos. I love every single one. Now I'm posting this chapter on my phone, so sorry for the mistakes or errors.

Dread and despair would come if she left the dark and went to the light. She was a creature of darkness now. Her home warm and dark and she was destined to stay there forever.

“God Molls, turn off your alarm,” Meena moaned from her bed. Molly finally got up to turn off her phone alarm as she really didn’t want to go to class.

Biology was her favorite, now it only made her cringe. She would have face William after their passionate snog. They still had to work on their lab which means they had to talk. Molly groaned as she fell on her bed dramatically.

“Going into drama school now?” Meena asked with a smirk as Molly groaned again.

“Can’t I stay here forever and just watch Netflix?” Molly asked her roommate.

“Yes, but then you may starve and never become a pathologist,” Meena answered as Molly groaned again.

She got up from her bed and started to dress. Molly put on her largest jumper and loose fitting jeans. Grabbing her backpack, she went to her doom.

* * *

_She’s just your soulmate, Sherlock. No need to be embarrassed. Yes, you did see her breasts. It’s fine, it’s all fine._ Fidgeting at their lab table Sherlock waited for Molly to arrive. He was not often nervous as he was always in control of his situation, but he could not predict how Molly would react. Would she pretend they never kissed? Or would she want to talk about it?

He would soon get his answer as Molly walked into the lab. Sherlock could tell she was just as nervous as he was, but she showed it. Molly kept fussing with her jumper and she kept biting her bottom lip.

She sat down next to him not looking at him or saying hello. Avoidance, then. Sherlock sighed knowing he would have to break the awkward silence. Instead of making the lab work more awkward, he decided to make Molly more comfortable.

“Pathology is an interesting field of study,” Sherlock said as Molly finally looked at him with an inquisitive glance.

“Umm, yes I… well umm,” Molly stumbled turning red. “I want to solve mysteries, well you know find out how a person died and why.” Sherlock briefly smiled. Molly wanted to solve mysteries, fascinating.

“I believe you would excel in the field by your intelligence though your speaking ability needs improving.”

“I don’t think the dead will mind,” Molly smiled at her horrendous joke.

“Don’t joke Molly,” Sherlock rolled his eyes though he smiled.

The awkwardness seemed to disappear as they started to work. Sherlock found he worked well with Molly. She anticipated what he needed. They worked in a very comfortable silence and only argued a little when Sherlock ignored the instructions when he knew they were wrong. Molly would protest, but then would agree with Sherlock’s reasoning.

The class was about to end as they started to clean up. Sherlock was about leave the desk when Molly gave him a confused look.

“Why did you ask about me, William?” Molly asked. “You want nothing to do with me, yet you seem interested in my life. It’s really confusing.”

With a sigh, Sherlock looked at Molly. “I was planning on being rid of you as soon as this class ended. It would be the most logical solution as I want to become a consulting detective. I don’t have time for a relationship nor do I desire one. Yet, we are soulmates. We are physically, mentally and emotionally compatible. We are both fighting it, but Saturday clearly demonstrated we can’t. I believe it would be mutually beneficial to stop fighting it.”

Molly’s eyes went wide, her breathing increased and she stopped biting her lips.

“Are you saying we should… um seal our bond?” Molly asked.

“No!” Sherlock said a little too quickly. “I mean we should at least stop fighting and at least be friendly since we have to work with each other.”

“So you want to be friends?” Molly asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, friends,” Sherlock said. “Though we should avoid physical contact to prevent another um incident.”

Molly knotted her brow thinking about the arrangement. “Okay, I think that will work.”

“Also my friends, I mean my one friend call me Sherlock.”

“Sherlock fits you better than William,” Molly smiled which made his heart jump. Sherlock smiled despite himself as Molly smiled back. “I have another class. I’ll see you later?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said as Molly waved and left the lab.

* * *

Molly’s day, which was predicted to be horrible, was actually a very good day. William, no Sherlock, surprised her. Being friends was the perfect solution to their problem. Molly smiled as she walked to her room. She didn’t notice when a man appeared and started watching her. So it shocked her when he called her name.

“Miss Hooper,” the man called as Molly turned toward him. The man was wearing an expensive three-piece suit and was leaning on an umbrella. Molly guessed he was in his mid-twenties, but he gave off an aura of a much older man. He was tall with dark ginger hair and he was intimidating.

“Yes?” Molly answered a little hesitant.

“Would you care to sit? There is a matter I need to discuss with you,” the man pointed to the bench near him as Molly made no move to sit.

“Do I know you?” Molly asked remembering what her mum told her about “stranger danger.”

“No, but we share a common acquaintance with Sherlock Holmes. I’m his brother,” the man said.

Molly raised an eyebrow at the man’s confession, yet she saw the subtle family resemblance.

“So you’re here to talk to me about William, I mean, Sherlock?” Molly asked as the man rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Miss Hopper,” the man sighed his irritation showing in his stance. Molly sat down on the bench as the man sat next to her.

“I was quite surprised my brother found his soulmate,” the man stated as Molly shifted uncomfortable. “You see my brother is not the soulmate type. He rather busy himself with experiments and oddly solving crimes. He would make a terrible husband.”

Molly frowned at the man as she felt like he was trying to convince her to stay away from Sherlock.

“I care for my brother even if he calls me his ‘archenemy.’ I want the best for my brother and I am also looking out for you, Miss Hooper. Stay away from Sherlock. It will only cause pain for the both of you.”

Molly, now really didn’t like Sherlock’s brother. Her friendship with Sherlock had nothing to do with him. Molly didn’t like when people told her what to do.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Molly told him with a frown. “I can make my own decision and so can Sherlock.”

“I am just giving you advice, Miss Hooper,” the brother sighed.

“No you’re meddling,” Molly frowned getting up from the bench.

“Goodbye, Mr. Holmes.” Molly left the brother on the bench not looking back, hoping he wasn’t following her.


	7. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes some mistakes. Molly gets swept away in the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies. I was inspired by the special, because Molly was a bamf. So new chapter!

“Apparently I met your brother,” Molly stated as Sherlock was adjusting the heat on the Bunsen burner. It had been a few days since the meeting, but Molly was a little hesitant to bring the matter up. The past few labs were actually enjoyable and she didn’t want to add drama.

“I know,” Sherlock grimaced as he finally got the right temperature. “It won’t happen again.”

“What do you mean?”

With a scowl Sherlock answered, “I told my dear brother to stay away from you or I will show his coworkers embarrassing childhood photos.”

“I guess you don’t really get along with him,” Molly chuckled.

“Mycroft like to meddle in my life, he always had. Even as a child, he would hoover over me. Very annoying,” Sherlock sighed as he jotted down notes for the experiment. “Well Molly, I believe we have finished the experiment four days early.”

“Oh,” Molly sighed her heart sinking. Yes, they had three more experiments for the semester, but she really enjoying Sherlock’s company.

“Yes, well we can skip classes now and I can finally show you the abnormal heart I snatched from St. Bart’s hospital,” Sherlock smirked mischievously as he took off his safety googles and gloves.

“You stole a heart?” Molly eyes widen in excitement. Her classes hadn’t go into human dissection and wouldn’t for a long while.

“No one was using it and it was donated to science,” Sherlock grinned. “I have been wanting to do an experiment on it, but my roommate won’t help me and I need an assistant.”

“You want me to help?” Molly asked.

“Obviously, also I know you would find it interesting,” Sherlock said a matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, it seems like fun,” Molly smiled. Only her and Sherlock would find it fun to experiment on a heart, she thought.

“Come by my flat around 5 tomorrow. The address is 221 B Baker Street. I have to run, got a class across campus,” Sherlock said as he left swiftly.

For a moment as she was cleaning the station, Molly was excited, then a ton of bricks hit her. She had a date with Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_I just made a date with Molly Hopper_ , Sherlock frowned once he got to his flat later that evening. That was not the plan at all, he just wanted to spend more time with Molly over an abnormal heart. _Definitively a date,_ a voice that sound a lot like John said.

“Shut up,” Sherlock growled to the flat. It didn’t have to tell him how he messed up.

“This time I definitely didn’t say anything, nor was I thinking too loud,” the real voice of John sighed. Sherlock looked behind him to see John sitting on the sofa with his laptop.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Sherlock frowned going to his chair and throwing himself onto it.

“Molly problems?” John asked smugly. Annoying.

Sherlock decided to leave John to his thoughts and started to sulk. It was expected and needed.

“Just tell me about it now,” John demanded as Sherlock continued to ignore John. John would not understand.

 It was dark by the time Sherlock came to the conclusion that John may understand. Not finding his roommate in the living room, Sherlock went upstairs and into John’s room.

“John,” still asleep, okay a bit louder. “JOHN!”

“Fuck!” John fell out of his bed a bit dramatically.

“And you say I’m a drama queen,” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he sat on John’s bed ignoring the glare from the floor.

“What the hell do you want hmm?” John asked as he crawled back onto his bed and tried and failed to push Sherlock off the bed.

“I have a date,” Sherlock answers.

“That’s nice get out of my room.”

“John, I didn’t plan this date, it just sort of happened,” Sherlock said which John sighed deeply. He was really laying it on thick.

“So you asked Molly out to eat.”

“Of course not, John. We are going to dissect the heart together,” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Have fun, now go away,” John pushed at Sherlock again, but the tall man did not budge.

“We are friends and soulmates, we can’t date,” Sherlock said lying down on the bed making himself comfortable.

“Sherlock, do you like spending time with her?” John sighed.

“Yes, I respect her intelligence and she can sometimes carry out a conversation with out mumbling.”

“That’s a lot for you Sherlock,” John sighed. “You can barely stand me and I’m your best friend, why don’t you date Molly?”

“You know why, John,” Sherlock growled. “I don’t need a girlfriend.”

“You know you don’t have sex with her to date her.”

“From my data on you, you have sex with all the women you date,” Sherlock frowned.

“Sherlock, you can just date Molly without having to marry her or upend your life,” John sighed.

“With that logic then we should just be friends,” Sherlock frowned as he got up from the bed. “You were no help.”

John frowned as Sherlock left. Another day living with Holmes.

* * *

Molly looked at the door to 221B, fiddling with her jumper. She dressed in an old sweater and jeans knowing dissecting a heart would be dirty work. However, Molly wanted to look nice, so she put on some of her new lipstick in a medium red.

Molly hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Mrs. Hudson!” Molly heard Sherlock yell as a few minutes later the door opened and an elderly woman answered.

“Hello, dear you must be Sherlock’s soulmate,” the woman smiled and motioned Molly in.

“Hello,” Molly smiled kindly.

“Just go on up, Sherlock is waiting,” Mrs. Hudson smiled and winked. Molly blushed lightly as she ascended the stairs. She entered the flat not seeing Sherlock in the immediate area. The flat was moderately messy as books and paper were haphazardly place on the floor, sofa or any surface area. She even saw mail impaled to the mantle place. It was utterly Sherlock except for the clean places which must have been his flat mate's doing.

“Molly, do come in the kitchen,” Sherlock called as Molly walked to the voice.

Sherlock was hunched over the kitchen table with goggles, gloves and an apron. His curly hair was laying across his forehead. Molly wanted to brush it away, but that won’t end well or it would end too well.

Molly put on the apron and other things set aside for her as Sherlock was too engrossed with the heart. She soon joined his side and they got to work.

* * *

_Amazing, beautiful_ , Sherlock thought as Molly was carefully opening the aorta. Her delicate hands had perfect precision, it was beautiful to watch her. It was also very distracting.

“Did I do something wrong?” Molly asked biting her not-to-thin lips. God, what was wrong with him?

“No, no you are actually making a perfect incision,” Sherlock assured as Molly blushed. Sherlock wondered how far the blush would go.

“I never thought you would compliment me,” Molly smiled.

“Well you actually, um, are very good at dissection,” Sherlock said. "It's obvious to anyone that you would make a great pathologist."

Molly blushed a deeper shade as she turned to Sherlock. Sherlock felt his face warm as Molly looked at him. First she looked at his eyes then to his lips. He licked his lips as he saw Molly’s eyes dilated as Sherlock’s heart rate increased. He shouldn’t want to kiss her and he shouldn’t be moving closer to her. AND he should not be leaning in closer.

“Sherlock,” Molly said softly, her lips gently brushing against his until they were fully on his.


	8. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly which means a explosion is not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, a new chapter for you and there is smut! Also feelings. Thank you for your comments and kudos. They always make my day or week. I am on tumblr under the same name if you want to chat or even give me prompts! Enjoy the chapter :).

Molly’s lips were perfect, Sherlock decided as he sucked on her bottom lip enlisting a moan from her. Encouraged, Sherlock swiped his tongue against Molly’s lips which promptly opened.

Sherlock quickly took off his gloves as he swiftly took down Molly’s hair. She looked better with her hair down, he believed as he combed his fingers through her hair.

“Sherlock,” Molly whispered as Sherlock ended the kiss and went to kissing behind her ear.

“Molly,” he whispered into her ear and then went to kissing her neck.

Molly shivered as she quickly rid of her gloves and safety goggles as she took off his goggles as he was untying her apron. He latched his lips onto her pulse point as Molly pulled gently on his curls enlisting a moan.

Sherlock knew there was some reason he shouldn’t be taking off Molly’s jumper, but he didn’t really care and apparently with buttons flying off his shirt, Molly didn’t care either. His shirt was discarded on the floor and Molly went right back to snogging the hell out of him.

Sherlock pushed Molly against the refrigerator as she made a delightful squeak which he quickly turned into a moan by grinding his erection against her core.

Sherlock went to work on Molly’s bra. Sherlock never really had to deal with this undergarment, but he was willing to learn. He moved his hand to her back and tried to feel for the supposed latch, but it was smooth. _Don’t panic, Sherlock_ , he told himself as he continued kissing Molly. He smoothly moved his hands to the front as he lowered one of the cup and started to pinch her nipples. Molly moaned loudly, _Oh good she likes that._ He then lowered himself and latched himself to her nipple.

He enjoyed Molly’s breasts and loved how she moved beneath his ministrations. Sherlock loved the way she also pulled on his curls, it was perfect. The problem was he needed this bra out of the way. More skin was needed. He moved his hands to massage both of Molly’s breasts as he looked more closely at the bra. He saw the latch in the front, but was not too sure how to unlatch it.

“I can do it,” Molly said breathlessly as she unlatched the bra and quickly took it off. She blushed a little, probably being so exposed though Sherlock had seen her breasts before.

“I love your breast,” Sherlock said blushing which made him more embarrassed. Molly didn’t laugh, but smiled and pulled him back down for a very passionate kiss.

Sherlock lifted Molly up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. In his mind, Sherlock took Molly swiftly to the bedroom and place her own the bed gently. Instead he could not see where he was going and they bumped into everything along the way. Sherlock then dropped Molly a little too hastily on the bed and as he was trying to get off his shoes while still standing up he tripped fell on top of Molly.

“Sorry,” Sherlock mumbled thinking he mucked this all up.

“I’m fine, Sherlock,” Molly giggled peppering him with kisses. _Was awkward now sexy?_ Sherlock hoped so because that’s how he felt.

“Good,” Sherlock mumbled before Molly started kissing his neck. Oh, he really like that.

Her hands then drifted further down until they reached his jeans. Sherlock gulped, feeling nervous. Sherlock had no idea what he was doing. Well he had watched porn a few times out of curiosity. He had only every kissed a girl once at school, but he only did it because the other boys were teasing him. Now was he really ready to be with Molly so intimately? However, all he was feeling was a need to be with her. It was so overwhelming, like he was drowning and Molly was a respirator.

Of course his thought were all happening in a few seconds and by the time he made his decision, Molly’s hand was at his button and zip.

Her clever fingers quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Sherlock took the opportunity to reach Molly’s trousers undo them and gently lower them. Molly lifted her hips as Sherlock took off her jeans and knickers. Oh, he didn’t mean to take it all off, just her jeans. He really was not functioning.

Sherlock took a deep breath as Molly took off his trousers. She gasped delightfully as Sherlock wasn’t wearing any pants, which he usually didn’t wear. Sherlock finally looked down at Molly.

Her brown eyes were blown out and her lips swollen. Molly looked beautiful. Sherlock touched her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

“Okay?” Sherlock asked breathlessly before he completely lost himself.

“More than,” Molly smiled giving him a small, but amazing kiss.

Sherlock moved his hand from Molly’s face and steeled himself for what he was going to ask. _Don’t be nervous_.

“I don’t want to hurt you so we should take this slow,” Sherlock admitted.

“It’s fine, Sherlock,” Molly smiled. “All I know right now is that I need you.”

Sherlock kissed Molly as she gently guided him inside of her. Sherlock moaned into Molly’s shoulder as he tried relax. Molly was so tight and her moans were driving him crazy. Sherlock took deep breaths as he slowly thrusted deeper.

“Oh Sherlock,” Molly moaned closing her eyes.

“You’re so tight, God,” Sherlock breathed continuing to slowly thrust. Molly moaned and slowly thrusted her hips making Sherlock moan. Finally Sherlock was completely inside Molly.

“Sherlock, oh God,” Molly keened her eyes looking straight into Sherlock’s. Tears started to form in her eyes.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked panicking that he hurt her.

“I’m fine,” Molly smiled her tears falling.

“But your crying,” Sherlock said confused.

“It’s happy crying,” Molly grinned as she pulled him down for a kiss.

“Oh, so this is good?” Sherlock asked after the kiss as Molly giggled.

“Very good, William,” Molly smiled as Sherlock smiled back. Sherlock slowly started to move as everything became a wonderful blur.

The sound of skin on skin, moans and sloppy kisses filled the room as the singular thought was Molly. Her name was on his lips at the end and his name on her lips as they both collapsed. They lazily held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

Molly slowly opened her eyes to the bright light. She yawned and stretched her arms slowly feeling a little sore. She wasn’t sure why and for one thing, this wasn’t her room. _Oh, no_ , Molly sat right up and looked at her hand. William Sherlock Scott Holmes was no longer glowing, but was now a tattoo.

“Oh no,” Molly squeaked covering her mouth so she wouldn’t wake Sherlock. Sherlock was deeply asleep with his curls in disarray. Molly stared to tremble willing herself not to cry. It was so confusing, she didn’t regret sleeping with Sherlock, but then she did. Her life was now over. Her dreams of being successful and independent slowly faded away as tears stared to fall.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked as he slowly sat up with sleep still in his eyes.

“It’s over,” Molly sobbed as she showed her hand to him. Sherlock’s eyes went wide and his expression went blank.

Molly waited for him to say something, but minutes went by and Sherlock was just staring at her.

“Sherlock?” Molly prodded as Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. A few more minutes of staring and Molly was afraid Sherlock was broken, but he finally blinked.

“We should um clean up,” Sherlock finally said as he left the bed and went searching for clothes.

Molly blinked several times trying to process what just happened. She wrapped herself tightly in the sheets trying not to cry more. Sherlock with two dressing gowns in hand, put on the blue one and handed the red one to Molly.

“Thank you,” Molly said quietly taking the gown and putting it on.

“We could um shower together,” Sherlock blushed holding out his hand. “It would be easier, but if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Molly smiled briefly as she took his hand.


	9. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning-afters rarely end cleanly. (see what I did there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse 1. Depression is a bitch and told me I sucked so I stopped writing. 2. Writer's block. 3. Studying for the dreaded GRE. Now you know why I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I wanted, but I pushed through it! I still enjoy your comments and kudos, so please keep them coming. Enjoy

The bathroom felt cold, unwelcoming. Molly felt like she was in the trash compactor on the Death Star. The room was closing in and she had nowhere to go. Sherlock was calm and cool, he showed no signs of panicking. Well he wasn’t the one that could be pregnant and his life wasn’t falling apart. His face was the perfect example of relaxed as he started the shower.

The steam of the shower slowly filled the room, but Molly nor Sherlock undressed. Finally Sherlock looked nervous as he fidgeted with the ties of his dressing gown.

“Ridiculous, we have seen each other undressed,” Sherlock said mostly to himself as he disrobed.

Molly blushed at Sherlock’s naked form even though they had sex, she still thought he was beautiful.

“It’s okay Molly,” Sherlock smiled as he gently took the ties to her dressing gown in his hand. “We will just shower, nothing else.”

Molly nodded as he loosened the ties and the gown slipped down on to the bathroom floor. He guided her to the shower as they both got under the water.

“There is a chance of you not becoming pregnant,” Sherlock said as he started to wash his hair as the mood changed from sensual to a business like atmosphere.

“A very small chance,” Molly frowned grabbing Sherlock’s shampoo and washing her own hair. Sherlock sighed and tensed as he looked at Molly. He stiffened a little as he opened his mouth then abruptly shut it.

Finally he breathed deeply, “If you are pregnant, then I will be here.”

“Okay,” Molly blushed slightly though her stomach was in knots. Even if Sherlock was going to help her, she desperately didn’t want to be pregnant. She wanted everything to go back to normal. If by some miracle, she wasn’t pregnant, they could go back to normal. Molly knew Sherlock would agree. He could continue his goal of becoming a detective and she could focus on school.

“Molly,” Sherlock broke her reverie as he tilted his head studying her expression.

“Sorry, I was thinking that well,” Molly took a deep breath steading herself. “If I’m not pregnant we could go back to normal. We could go our separate ways since we are already bonded.”

For a second, Molly swore she saw a hint of sadness in Sherlock’s eyes, but it was gone in a flash and in its place was cool indifference.

“That would be for the best. I don’t need distractions anyways,” Sherlock said coolly as he stepped out of the shower. Without another word, Molly heard the bathroom door shut. She quickly left the flat not seeing where Sherlock went.

* * *

27 days, 3 hours and 5 minutes since Sherlock last saw Molly Hooper. He could have left the sofa in those days and went to class to see her, but why bother. Sherlock sighed as he looked to his left and saw the cold meal John left for him. How long has that been there? Approximately four hours. Inedible then and John would be pissed. Apparently Sherlock hasn’t eaten in two days, if you count biscuits as a meal. John said it didn’t count as he forced Sherlock to at least take a shower earlier today. John even tried to force him to go to class, by walking him to campus, but as soon as his friend glanced at an attractive women, Sherlock disappeared and returned to the flat.

Why bother with class as he was passing each one and turned in all his assignments even his labs with Molly. All he had to do was go to his finals and the dreaded semester would be over. Sherlock only wished he could drop out, but Mycroft wouldn’t allow it. The annoying git.

Sherlock sighed as he reached for his sixth cigarette of the day and lit it. As soon as he took his first drag, the door opened as hesitant footsteps climbed the stairs. Molly.

It was painfully obvious, that Molly was here to announce she wasn’t pregnant and they could forget about each other. Easier said than done.

“Hello,” Molly said as Sherlock was staring at the ceiling.

“You’re not pregnant, congratulations,” Sherlock frowned still keeping his eye to the ceiling.

“Um well yes,” Molly sighed her feet shuffling. “You didn’t have to finish all our labs. We could have done them together.”

“I rather do the labs right the first time without having to explain it to you. It take twice as long to finish with all your idiotic questions,” Sherlock spat his eyes finally falling on Molly.

Her lips started to tremble though her eyes were dry, but it was obvious he upset her.

“I thought you liked working with me,” Molly frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

“You are marginally better than the rest of the class, however; you idiotic questions and your annoying mumbling have made it grueling to be around you,” Sherlock said coldly as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Sherlock felt Molly’s glare as he wished that she would leave. She didn’t want him, which was obvious, so why was she still here?

“Fine, goodbye William,” Molly frowned storming out of the flat and slamming the door.

With Molly gone, he could finally start deleting her though her signature was engraved on his hand. This called for something harder than nicotine.


	10. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to get rid of his ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love all of you so much! You guys are the best readers a person can have. Your comments were the best and they made me cry. Thank you so much for all the encouragement and love. I wish I could give you all a hug. 
> 
> Warning: drugs and angst

John sometimes really hated his flatmate. For the past month all Sherlock did was smoke cigarettes and lie one the sofa. John knew it had something to do with Molly. He wasn’t blind as he clearly saw Sherlock’s signature no longer glow. He tried to talk to Sherlock about it, but Sherlock would say something insulting and lock himself in his room. Git.

He tried to feed his childish friend and even talked to Mycroft about Sherlock’s disturbing behavior. Mycroft basically said Sherlock would get over his sulk and go back to classes eventually, but John knew something was wrong.

John sighed as he opened the door to his flat, hoping Sherlock at least eaten the pasta he left on the coffee table. However, John froze as he found his flatmate passed out on the sofa. John’s stomach dropped as Sherlock’s blown out eyes looked directly at him.

“Oh hello,” Sherlock greeted, his voice very light.

“What the fuck did you do?” John growled noticing a bottle on the coffee table.

“Shh, John. You’re too loud,” Sherlock frowned. “And yes, I’m high and I took the right amount so not to overdose.”

John picked up the bottle as he saw it was narcotic. “Who gave this too you?” John asked grinding his teeth.

“A friend. I could have gotten something stronger, but I rather build up my tolerance first before I go all in,” Sherlock smiled his eyes glazed over.

“No, I’m calling your brother,” John frowned getting out his cellphone. Before he had the chance to call Mycroft, Sherlock tackled him to the ground and the phone slipped out of his hand.

“You can’t!” Sherlock pleaded firmly keep John under him. John kept struggling, but Sherlock was abnormally strong at the moment.

“I can’t let you overdose and kill yourself,” John growled as Sherlock’s face twisted in guilt.

“I’m not trying to kill myself,” Sherlock huffed, clearly very emotional.

“Then what the hell are you doing?” John asked as Sherlock released him and flopped down on the floor.

“I can’t delete her and I can’t destroy this annoying signature,” Sherlock sighed raising his right hand to John as John sat next to his friend. “I thought narcotics would help me forget, but it somehow makes everything worst.”

“What did you do?” John asked as Sherlock frowned at him.

“I didn’t do anything! Molly left me, she took my virginity and then wanted to pretend nothing happened,” Sherlock growled then quickly curled into ball. “I was stupid and started to like her.”

“Sherlock, Molly is your soulmate of course you like her,” John sighed.

“Molly doesn’t want me. I’m an otter, John! An otter!” Sherlock exclaimed and then started to sob.

“Sherlock, you’re not an otter,” John soothed.

“I’m an ugly alien otter and not even my soulmate wants me,” Sherlock cried harder. John had never seen his roommate cry and was very unsettled by it.

“Molly is scared, just like you were. Give her some time,” John comforted as he got a blanket from the sofa and draped it over his friend. John quickly went downstairs and told Mrs. Hudson to watch Sherlock. John then went to find Molly Hooper.

* * *

Meena might not be the top of her class like Molly was, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew her friend was sad. She also knew she had to beat the shit out of William Holmes. The bastard had sex with Molly and just disappeared. Molly didn’t say anything about it, but the tattoo on her hand was evidence enough.

The problem was that she had no idea where William lived. Meena sighed as she started to get ready for her last class of the day. Molly was at the library studying, which became Molly’s permeant residence. While she grabbed her book, a light knock came from the door. Meena opened the door to a short blond man.

“Can I help you?” Meena asked looking down at the man as he looked at her.

“Is Molly Hooper in?” the man asked looking past her into the room.

“Who are you? You can’t be William,” Meena frowned closing the door so the man could not look in.

“William, oh you mean Sherlock, no I’m definitely not him. I’m his flatmate, John,” the man smiled. Meena smiled back at John. _Oh he has a charming smile._

“Trying to fix what William did then?” Meena asked.

“No, um I just want to talk to Molly,” John said shuffling his feet. “I promise I’m not trying to fix anything. There’s something she needs to know.”

“Maybe she will talk to you. She has been silent to me,” Meena sighed hoping this charming man would help. “Molly’s in the library in the southwest corner. It’s her home now.”

“Thank you,” John smiled as got out a card from his pocket and handed it to Meena. “Maybe later we could talk about our misguided friends over a pint.”

Meena blushed as she put the card in her pocket. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Dang it,” Molly groaned as she got yet another answer wrong on her maths homework. It was the fifth time in a row, which was nothing like her. Molly has always been good at maths, but today, she couldn’t get one answer right. Molly sighed as she banged her head on the table.

“Molly?” an unfamiliar voice called her as she lifted her head. Molly saw a man, a little older than herself in a tan jumper.

“Umm yes?” Molly answered hesitantly.

“I’m John Watson, Sherlock’s flatmate,” John smiled offering his hand to shake. Molly shook his hand as he sat down across from her.

“Is there something wrong?” Molly asked biting her lip.

“Well,” John hesitated as he took a deep breath. “I think you need to talk to Sherlock.”

“Why? He made it clear that he doesn’t want to see me,” Molly frowned.

“He thinks you don’t want to see him actually,” John sighed.

“I can’t have a soulmate. I want my own life,” Molly snapped wishing John would leave.

“Sherlock told me the same thing,” John smiled briefly. “You two can have your own life and be soulmates.”

“It never works out like that. The woman always ends up being a housewife,” Molly frowned.

“My parents were soulmates and my mum had her own job. You can do the same. Sherlock would never want you to quit school,” John shared.

“I don’t need distractions and I’m not ready to be someone’s wife,” Molly sighed.

“Just talk to him, please,” John sighed. “I think you both need to clear air. Sherlock is my best friend and I want what’s best for him. Just think about it.” John got up and left as Molly was more confused than ever.


	11. How you get the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you were too afraid to tell what you want and that's how it works, that's how you get the girl."  
> Sherlock tries to get the girl ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings. This story is coming to end soon, which is bitter sweet, but everything has to end. Thank you all for the comments and kudos. Now this chapter has underage drinking for Americans and teenage partying. You can't have a college story without a party :)

The first thing that registered in Sherlock’s mind was that it was too bright. Everything was blinding and giving him a headache. The sofa was too lumpy and someone was sipping their tea too loudly.

“Would you shut up!” he hissed at the unknown tea sipper. Didn’t they know they were being loud?

“I’m only drinking tea, brother dear,” the annoying posh voice answered as Sherlock groaned.

“Get out of here,” Sherlock commanded opening his eyes to see his brother sitting in John’s chair drinking tea.

“We have matters to discuss, little brother,” Mycroft frowned his eyes cold and unmoving. “I didn’t think getting dumped by a woman would turn you into a junkie. I thought more of you.”

“Fuck off Mycroft,” Sherlock sneered as his brother was unaffected by the cursing. “I barely got high.”

“You have an addictive personality, Sherlock, you can easily fall into addiction,” Mycroft lectured. “You need to get out of the flat.”

“No.”

“Sherlock, this is not a negotiation. You’re going to class today and John will be taking you and I will know if you try to ditch him.”

“I thought you're were too busy taking over the British government to spy on your little brother,” Sherlock growled giving his brother his best glare

“I’m just an intern, Sherlock,” Mycroft rolled his eyes as he set his cup down and got up. “Do get dressed, your class starts in an hour.” With that Mycroft left, leaving Sherlock to sulk.

* * *

“Biology is not going to kill you,” John sighed as he walked Sherlock to the classroom.

“I don’t need to go to this class,” Sherlock grumbled. John was being annoying, as a matter of fact, everyone was being annoying.

“Yes, I know. Sherlock Holmes is too good for higher education,” John rolled his eyes. “You just need some fresh air and to be around other people.”

“Other people are idiots, John. Let’s go to a crime scene instead. I will learn more there than at this lecture,” Sherlock said.

“No, for once I agree with your brother, you need to go to class,” John frowned not taking Sherlock's bait.

“I hate you,” Sherlock scowled at his best friend.

“Yes, I know, now go to class and I’ll be waiting for you here,” John smiled encouragingly as Sherlock walked into the classroom.

Sherlock avoided the stares and the annoying chatter of his classmates as he went to the very back of the room. Unfortunately for Sherlock, Molly Hooper was sitting two seats in front of him. He could see her reddish-brown hair cascading down her back as she was writing notes into her notebook. How annoying.

Sherlock promised himself that he would pay attention to the profession and not on Molly. He failed miserably. Molly kept playing with her hair, which was very distracting. Why was it down and not in her normal ponytail? Did she do this on purpose just to distract him?

The class ended too soon for Sherlock to come to any reasonable conclusion as he quickly left his seat. Before he could escape, he felt a hand grab his coat.

“William?” a shy voice questioned as Sherlock turned to see Molly staring up at him.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked harshly as Molly flinched.

“Umm, I just, well, want to see how you are,” Molly mumbled.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock said briskly turning to move, but stopped as another classmate approached them.

“Molly you going to the party right?” the annoying male classmate asked placing an arm around Molly.

“Oh yeah Tom,” Molly blushed deeply as Sherlock balled up his fist. Who was this Tom and why was he touching his Molly?

“A party? Sounds like fun,” Sherlock asked looking at the waste-of-space Tom.

“Really? I thought you would hate parties,” Molly raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“I haven’t been to one, so I can’t really have an accurate opinion on the matter,” Sherlock answered.

“Oh you should totally come,” Tom smiled squeezing Molly’s shoulder. Yep, this Tim needed to die.

“I will,” Sherlock gave his best fake smile.

“Why don’t you text William the details, Molls,” Tim grinned stupidly as he gave Molly one last squeeze and he left.

“I guess I’ll see you there,” Molly blushed texting Sherlock the location.

“I guess so,” Sherlock said as he left the classroom in a hurry. He had a party to get ready for. 

* * *

“You should totally wear the red top,” Meena suggested as Molly looked down at all her clothes on the bed.

Molly sighed not sure about even going to the party. Tom invited her and she liked him, but now Sherlock was going. A fun meaningless party now became complicated.

“Is it too, you know, revealing?” Molly asked lifting up the garment. The top went into a plundging v and was tied off at her neck. Molly bought the top on a whim not really thinking she would ever wear it.

“Yes and that’s the point,” Meena smiled. “I bet your soulmate will just drool over you.”

“We’re not together,” Molly frowned. Meena, for some odd reason, was (in her own words) shipping her with Sherlock.

“He’s so in love with you Molly and you should give him a chance. You’re the one who broke it off and I know you regret it,” Meena said as she put on her lip gloss in the mirror.

Molly frowned at Meena’s accurate assessment as she started to get ready.

After a few more changes and three different lipstick choses, Molly and Meena made their way to the party.

They arrived fashionable late, but in reality, they arrived a few minutes after everyone else did. The small flat was filled with people dancing, talking and drinking. Meena was immediately swept off to dance as Molly stood awkwardly in the corner with a drink in her hand. The warm beer was less than appetizing and Molly didn’t know anyone. Finally a friendly face appeared.

“Molls! Wow,” Tom grinned making his way to her and looking directly at her chest. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Molly blushed as they started to talk.

* * *

Tim definitely needed to go or be poisoned, whichever. Sherlock watched the couple from across the room as his rage rose with every second.

“I still think this is a bad idea,” John said from his side oblivious to Sherlock’s anger.

“Mycroft said I needed to get out and this is getting out,” Sherlock answered his eyes still trained on Molly.

“I doubt a party was what he had in mind,” John sighed. “Just stay away from the alcohol and drug yeah?”

“Whatever you say, John,” Sherlock answered making his way to Molly and that Tim character.

They didn’t even notice as they continued to talk. Molly was giggling at something Ted said.

“That’s so true,” Molly giggled as Ted smiled widely.

“What is?” Sherlock asked startling Ted.

“Oh hi Sherlock,” Molly blushed at him. “We were just talking about our English professor. She snorts when she laughs.”

“She only laughs at grammar mistakes,” Ted added not looking at Sherlock. He was intimidated. Good.

“Sounds interesting,” Sherlock lied as he looked at Molly. She looked amazing, he thought as images of them having sex passed through his mind. _Oh, not now._

“So how are you liking the party?” Molly asked, biting her painted lips. They were definitely not too thin and were so soft.

“Good, good,” Sherlock said absently continuing his analysis on Molly. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends which framed her face beautifully. Her top revealed enough breast to make Sherlock think about how they tasted and felt on this lips. Since nothing got past him, he noticed Molly staring back at him. Her warm eyes fell on his lips then made their way to his chest. She definitely like the shirt he was wearing.

“Yeah it’s a lot of fun,” Ted said though neither Sherlock nor Molly was listening. The music changed to, what Sherlock would call, a sensual tone as Molly blushed for a reason. Maybe she liked the song.

“Molly, would you like to dance?” Sherlock asked before he lost his nerve.

“Yes,” Molly said quickly as Sherlock took her hand and guided her to where other couples were dancing. Sherlock then put his hands on her hips as Molly placed her hands on his shoulders. They moved slowly at first, getting acquainted with the music. Soon they were swaying their hips to the music getting closer and closer to each other. Sherlock no longer noticed anyone else in the room. He felt perfect and safe so close to Molly. Could she feel it? Was he insane to feel this way?

Molly’s eyes were dilated as she leaned in closer, their lips barely touching. Suddenly Molly’s lips were on his as he kissed her back passionately. They parted to catch their breath as Molly stayed close.

“Molly,” Sherlock whispered in her ear as she looked up at him with soft eyes. “I was insane to let you leave.”

“What?” Molly asked her eyes wide.

“I have feelings for you Molly and it’s not just the stupid tattoo thing,” Sherlock confessed his heart beating out of his chest. “We work well together. You’re intelligent and strong. I want us to at least be more than friends. Not married or anything, but together.

“You want to date me?” Molly asked her voice filled with awe and confusion.

“Yes,” Sherlock said simply. “I’ve been rubbish since you left.”

Sherlock held his breath watching and waiting for Molly to respond. After a few minutes, Molly opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes filled with panic.

“Umm,” she stuttered as she looked at Sherlock then ran away.

That was not how he’d envisioned this conversation going.


	12. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more running :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm the worst. Excuse 1. Applying to Grad School 2. Getting into said Grad School 3. Monster writing block 4. Obsession with Finn/Poe 5. I'm the worst.  
> I love you guys so much and thank you for reading my fic and all the encouragement. I couldn't have done this without you. I will be writing a Finn/Poe high school fic if you are interested and some more Sherlolly. Thank you again for sticking it out with me.

Why was she running, again? The most beautiful man just confessed his love for her and she ran away. Molly Hooper was an idiot and walked into the first door she saw. She was hiding in a closet, if she didn’t feel so stupid she would laugh. Molly didn’t have long to calm down as the door opened and Sherlock came in. Since it was a hallway closet, Sherlock was pressed against her.

“That was not your brightest moment,” Sherlock smiled down at her as Molly hid her face.

“This is why you should get away now Sherlock,” she mumbled hoping the closet coats will eat her up and take her to Narnia.

“It’s too late now, Molly,” Sherlock shrugged. “I’m okay with it.”

“I’ll get in the way of your dreams,” Molly said.

“I can be a consulting detective and have a girlfriend,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It took me awhile to understand this, but I do now.”

“You really want me?” Molly asked with a smile.

“I’m tired of repeating myself,” Sherlock groaned pulling at his curls. “Why is everyone so dense?”

“I’m sorry, but we have been going back and forth. I just want to be sure,” Molly sighed reaching up and grabbing his hand. She gently took his hand away from his now ruffled curls and pressed a kiss to it. “I like you a lot Sherlock and I want to be with you.”

Without hesitation, Sherlock leaned down and kissed her. For once Molly didn’t want to run.

* * *

A few years later…

Molly smirked to herself as she watched her husband beat a corpse silly. She was definitely going to snog him after her shift ended.

Molly sighed as she thought of her wedding that was a week ago. A short but beautiful ceremony that was a long time coming. They were engaged only a year after dating, but never set the date. They both wanted to get their careers in order. Once she got a job at Bart’s and Sherlock was no longer getting kicked out of crime scenes they set the date. The honeymoon had to wait as Sherlock was a case, which was fine with Molly. Sherlock just had to make it up to her.

Finally he stopped wielding his crop and quickly fixed his suit jacket.

“Bad day was it?” Molly asked with a smirk as Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully.

“My wife has been making terrible jokes lately. I don’t know how to stop her,” Sherlock sighed setting the crop down and pulling Molly close.

“I know you will think of something,” Molly grinned as she looked up at him.

“I also have to take my new wife on a honeymoon, any suggestions?” Sherlock asked.

“Maybe she can get a week off next week and you two can just stay in bed the whole time,” Molly grinned.

“It’s tradition to go away,” Sherlock frowned.

“Have we ever been traditional?” Molly grinned hugging him tightly.

“You did run away from me several times,” Sherlock smiled.

“Well you’re stuck with me now, Sherlock Holmes,” Molly smiled looking down at her tattoo of his name remembering the lanky, shaggy haired teen she fell in love with.

“I think I can live with that,” Sherlock grinned leaning down and kissing her.


End file.
